Grandline: Episode 14
Akuma the Angel is the fourteenth episode of Grandline: The Role Play Series. Akuma and Tenshi reveal their true nature and past as the Red Wing Pirates fight off a vicious onslaught by marine forces. Plot Romeo is stuck in a three way battle with Azolf and Akuma, gaining no leverage over the undead Samurai. Azolf reveals his betrayl to the Red Wing Pirates just as the Marine's arrive to back him up. The Viper tells them the story of he and Clive's alliance. He tried to call on the marine's in order to capture him and turn him over so he could become a Shicibukai, but failed. Now he plans to turn over Akuma and the Red Wing Pirates to gain a higher rank among the Marine's. Angered, Romeo stands up, ignoring his wounds ready to take on all the marines. Romeo courageously battles but is overwhelmed. Azolf prepares the finishing blow but shockingly Akuma saves him, taking the blow which destroys a large portion of Akuma's body, causing him to collapse to the ground. In horror, Lyndis snaps out of her fear and strikes Azolf, stabbing him through a non vital portion of his mid section. The greviously injured Azolf orders that the Marine's retreat and call apon a "Buster Call" in order to destroy all of Thriller Bark. Although Akuma has not spoken to this point, Romeo asks why he saved him out of pure confusion. Tenshi free's himself from Akuma's body and decides that he will tell the Red Wing Pirates the complete truth about his past. Tenshi tells the story of his death; he traveled to Skypiea as a human and became the embassador of the Blue Sea. White Wing Pirates then took advantage of this and caused a war in Skypiea, which ended up in the death of Tenshi and the exile of his best friend. Tenshi has been searching for able souls to travel to the White Sea and take back Skypiea and help his friend. Using his Devil Fruit, Tenshi seperated himself into two entities the other being Akuma. Akuma simply battled the Red Wing Pirates to prove their strength and sacrificed himself once he whitnessed Romeo's incredible courage. The Red Wing Pirates are touched by Tenshi's story and already have considered him their friend, they decide to follow through with Tenshi's wishes. Squall speaks for the Pirates when he promises to find his lost friend and take back Skypiea. They leave Tenshi behind to rest and regretable take Akuma's body along to collect the bounty, with Tenshi's blessing of course. The Marine's Buster Call results with several Marine ships firing their cannons apon all of Thriller Bark, causing it to break apart. All of the creatures of Thriller Barks soul's are being released into the after life thanks to Akuma's defeat but the Gatekeeper fights to protect the island, but is simply shot down. Thanks to its regenrative abilities, it survives and with Tenshi's last wish, he is ordered to lead the Red Wing Pirates to safety. The gigatnic being takes them in hand and sets them apon a Marine ship, which they storm and take by force. The Gatekeeper, having seemingly reached his limit in punishment desintigrates. The Pirates solute his "death", but infact their is a human body within it who collpases unconcious infront of the group. Category:Anime Category:Episode